Tire pressure monitoring (TPM) sensors are used in vehicles. These sensors (disposed at the tire) measure the pressure of the tire (and potentially other parameters) and transmit this to a receiver in the vehicle. When the pressure falls below a predetermined threshold, the receiver may warn the driver.
TPM sensors typically need to be triggered. This is often accomplished by a technician using an activation tool. Initiation devices in the vehicle can also be used. Low frequency (LF) commands are typically sent by these devices to the TPM sensor in order to perform the activation.
Some of the vehicle systems in which these TPM sensors are installed require the TPM Sensor be very sensitive to LF receptions. However, the heightened sensitivity may cause problems while the TPM sensor is being shipped or sitting on a shelf. If the TPM sensor is too sensitive, then it may be inadvertently activated by a LF trigger that was not intended for that sensor. This would lead to a decrease in battery life among other problems.
Because of these problems, some user dissatisfaction has developed with respect to previous approaches.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.